Naruto gennin from the future
by hmscgod
Summary: Naruto meets the sage of the six paths and is revived but sent back in time and he changes a lot of his past NaruHina for the win. Now just so you all know i will extend chapter one up to a total of over 9000 words before I start chapter 2 which will be another 9000 words at least


"speech"

_"thought"_

'whisper'

**Tailed beast** **speech or** "**extremely pissed nin**"

I don't own Naruto though if I did it wouldn't be ending and would have had some more NaruHina in it

* * *

Naruto was fighting Madara when he had the Kyuubi ripped from his body and sealed inside the Gedo Statue effectively killing Naruto slowly. Sakura found Naruto's body and cut a hole in his chest and started to gently squeeze his heart to keep him alive. Naruto was then taken into another dimension by means of kamui and Obito took the other half of the Kyuubi and the other tailed beasts in him to Naruto in order to revive him. Naruto woke up next to the sage of the six paths wondering what was going on. The sage filled him in on the fact that he is the reincarnation of the sage's weaker but more righteous son and that Naruto had just been revived by him getting part Kurama and the other tailed beasts put back in him again but that he still wasn't ready for the fight vs. Madara so he was going to send him back in time but give him both halves of Kurama and part of all the tailed beasts from the start and they will know and will allow him full access to their power from the get go and he will have all the Ninshouuu in his current repertoire as well including sage mode.

* * *

Time skip

Naruto woke up back in his apartment when he was twelve. Curious if he was dreaming he tried to use his shadow clone jutsu and succeeded then he got really curious and tried to use his Ressenshuriken and succeeded again. Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku ramen before he went to the academy then he decided to walk to the Hokage's office to ask a favor. "Old man I have a favor to ask" said Naruto. The Hokage looked at Naruto wondering what this favor he was asking could be.

"What would you like Naruto?" asked the old Hokage.

"Can you come with me to the training grounds first?" asked Naruto.

"May I ask why you want me to go to the training grounds with you?" the Third Hokage asked.

"I have some stuff to tell you and show you" said Naruto.

Naruto and the Third Hokage walked through town to the training field when the arrived Naruto looked at the old Hokage. "Now first thing is that during the Chunin exams your old student Orrochimaru will try to attack the village and when he does you ended up dying last time but I plan on taking him out earlier so that you can retire before you die. But the last time I went through this after you died me and Jiraiya or as I call him Ero-sennin went to get Tsunade to be Hokage during that time I learned the Rasengan and won a bet verses her where I learn the jutsu in less then a week. After that she came back to the village as the fifth Hokage but this time I plan on using a forbidden jutsu in order to prevent Orrochimaru from winning well two forbidden jutsu to be exact one I will preform right now" said Naruto as he made the seals for the forbidden jutsu edo tensei but preformed it without a human sacrifice or wasting chakra. After Naruto slammed his hand into the ground to finish his version of the edo tensei a casket holding the Fourth Hokage and one holding his mother started to rise from the ground. When said caskets opened the bodies of the two of them walked out of the caskets and looked around.

Minato and Kushina saw the Third Hokage then became curious. "Lord Third was it you that revived us?" asked Minato and Kushina in unison.

The Third Hokage looked at them for a moment then pointed to Naruto. "No It was your son Naruto somehow he knows more then he should for his age" said Haruzen Sarutobi.

Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto looked at his dad and smiled. "I always wanted to meet you mom and dad. Oh by the way I completed your jutsu dad" said Naruto. Minato just looked at his son even more shocked then before. Kushina was happy that her son was an accomplished ninja before graduating from the academy although she wondered where he got all of his knowledge of jutsu from just then Naruto went into sage mode and preformed the Ressenshuriken with one hand stunning the Third Hokage, Minato and Kushina at the power of the jutsu and the fact he knows sage mode. " Lord Third can you keep this an S class secret and can I be transferred to Hinata's team after my first high rank mission?" asked Naruto earning a nod from the current Hokage.

"Naruto first I want you to go to the Academy but you will be accompanied by your mother and father and they will explain why you were late and that they are your mom and dad and say that I revived them because the fact you needed family around to support you. By the way you will be staying at the Namekaze Estates from now on. Before you go anything else you want to ask Naruto?" finished the Third.

"After school can me, Kakashi-sensei, my Mom and Dad and Hinata go to the Hyuuga compound so I can talk to them and ask for a little respect and so I can hang out with her once in a while?" asked Naruto.

"Is it just me or does my son like a girl?" asked Kushina earning a blush from Naruto.

"Ya I do mom and if I am correct she likes me but I was too dumb to realize it before. Oh by the way Lord third can you get Ero-sennin to come to the Namekaze Estates after my time visiting the Hyuuga compound?" requested Naruto.

The Third Hokage nodded and sent the three of them off to the academy.

Naruto was escorted to the academy by his parents and once there he sat down next to Hinata earning a blush from her. "Hi Hinata how are you today?" asked Naruto. Hinata blushed a deep red and started to play with her fingers. While Minato and Kushina talked to Iruka and explained to the whole class the situation and that they were Naruto's parents earning a jaw drop from the whole class.

"The dobe is the son of the Fourth Hokage" said Sasuke.

"I-I-I'm good Naruto-kun. N-n-nice to meet y-your p-parents I t-t-thought t-t-that you d-d-didn't have a family" stuttered Hinata.

"Would you like to go for some ramen tonight or tomorrow my treat" said Naruto.

Everyone of his classmates looked at him curious as to why he was asking Hinata out for ramen when they thought he liked Sakura yet still shocked that his parents were the hero of the leaf and his wife.

Hinata feinted causing Naruto to sweat drop. "Ummm okay" said Naruto.

About five minutes passed by and Hinata finally woke up.

"Naruto because you were late we are all going to redo the transformation jutsu test" said Iruka.

Naruto smiled as the rest of the class looked at him pissed off at the fact that they had to redo the transformation jutsu test. Iruka called Sakura and Sasuke and then finally Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki your turn to preform the transformation jutsu" said Iruka.

Naruto Transformed into Iruka Umino with a demon windmill shuriken on his back. "Good job Naruto you passed your test" said Iruka before calling Hinata who accidentally transformed into Naruto because she was thinking of him too much to focus on the transformation she wanted.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"Hinata hyuuga can you come here for a second?" asked Minato.

Hinata walked over to Minato and looked at him. "Y-yes Lord Fourth?" she asked.

"Me, Naruto, Kushina and Kakashi hatake will escort you home tonight if that's ok" said Minato with a smile.

"S-s-sure Lord Fourth I don't mind" stuttered Hinata.

Soon after Iruka finished testing everyone on the transformation jutsu he dismissed the class leaving Naruto, Hinata, Minato and Kushina to walk Hinata home. Along the way there Hinata kept looking at Naruto while blushing thinking how lucky he was to be the son of the fourth Hokage. Naruto looked back at Hinata causing her to blush. "Hinata just so you know I know that you have a crush on me and well I like you too" said Naruto as he kept walking forward.

Hinata stopped for a second _"H-h-how did N-N-N-Naruto-kun know that I-I-I like h-h-him I thought h-he was the o-only one w-w-who di-didn't know" _thought Hinata.

Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan are you coming or would you like me to carry you?" said Naruto as he walked up to Hinata who was still frozen in her thoughts and picked her up bridal style while smiling at her. Hinata then snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Naruto blushing realizing that he was carrying her. Minato looked back and smiled nudging Kushina and pointing to Naruto and Hinata.

"Awe that's so cute that reminds me of you when you rescued me" cooed Kushina.

Two minutes later the four of them arrived at the Hyuuga compound where two Hyuuga guards were stationed at the gate. "Can you please get Hiashi to come here please" Minato asked the guards politely. The guards looked at each other then back at Minato.

"Of course Lord Fourth" said the first guard as he went to get Hiashi.

"We heard you and your wife died during the Kyuubi attack" said the second.

"I did die I mean well I have been revived by Lord Third to take care of my son" said Minato.

After a three minute wait outside Hiashi came out of the compound with guard one as the gate closed behind them. "L-L-Lord Fourth it is you I thought it was Naruto's Prank but I see he is behind you with Hinata in his arms and you have your wife with you so I guess that means you have been revived and also means you have business" said Hiashi trying to get straight to business.

"Yes can we go to the top of the Hokage monument to talk I mean I would like to keep this between us for now" said Minato earning a nod from Hiashi. As soon as they said that they rushed to the top of the Hokage monument. "Ok Hiashi why cant my son be seen around your daughter I mean they love each other and I don't care what anyone thinks my son isn't a demon or anything of the sort. Also we are going to allow Hinata to stay at our place while I train her and Naruto so she can get rid of that stutter and gain some confidence she will stay with us till the Chunin exams or longer she will still be at the clan compounds for the odd training day but don't push her too hard and don't shoot her down if she doesn't meet your expectations and my son will help her with some aspects of her training and in turn she will help him" said Minato.

Hiashi looked at Minato and then nodded. "That sounds like a good idea I mean it wasn't me that didn't want him near her its the elders and everyone knows how stubborn they are" said Hiashi.

"Oh that reminds me Hiashi-sama can you hold off on anyone in the clan getting that caged bird seal like Neji did till I find a way to remove it" said Naruto.

Hiashi just sweat dropped. "Naruto-san you knew about the caged bird seal and you want to find a way to remove it? If this is true I support you on that I want to reunite both houses of the clans but I haven't found a way to do it so if you do please let me know also if you can get Hinata to impress the elders that would be great other wise I have a feeling they might try to push the seal on Hinata" as soon as Hiashi said this everyone felt an overwhelming killing intent making everyone freeze in place.

"**NO ONE WILL LAY A FINGER ON HINATA**" Yelled Naruto. "**I WILL NOT LET THAT SEAL BE PUT ON THE LOVE OF MY LIFE**" he finished.

Hiashi just sweat dropped "Ok I will make sure of that Naruto-san" Hiashi said kind of scared for who pissed the boy off.


End file.
